


What came before (Exposure one-shot)

by jtph



Series: Exposure [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But a ton of Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure world, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtph/pseuds/jtph
Summary: A window into Fenris' time with Danarius.This goes to a dark place.  It was originally going to be part of the main Exposure fic - if you've read it, it would have gone at the end of the second-to-last chapter - but even though there's a lot of angsty stuff in that fic this just seemed another level.Warnings for non-con (in flashback form).





	What came before (Exposure one-shot)

 

_\-----_

 

_Fenris fought to keep his composure as he was fucked; his Master was watching, eyes fixed on Fenris’ face. Danarius sat across the room, one knee hooked casually over the other, leaning against the side of his armchair and appearing as relaxed as he might at the theatre._

_Magister Atronis groaned his pleasure each time he forced himself back into Fenris, his sweaty hands gripping Fenris’ hips hard enough to bruise. His thrusts were jerky and too fast: he was close, at least, then. “He is so tight,” he huffed, each word punctuated by the dull thud of flesh against flesh._

_Fenris thought he might be sick. He dropped his head down to hide his wince as the man’s nails raked over the freshly healed lyrium._

_He heard the swish of Danarius’ robes when he rose, and the light step as he moved across the room. Then a cool hand brushed over his cheek and dipped down under his chin, turning his face up insistently._

_Atronis’ thrusts pushed Fenris forward against his master’s hand. Danarius still looked impassive, but the pupils in his pale grey eyes were wide beneath their hooded lids. He traced Fenris’ lower lip with his thumb. “So beautiful like this, my little Fenris. So debauched.”_

_Magister Atronis grunted, doubling over Fenris’ back as he spent himself._

_Fenris let his eyes close, his face burning with shame. He kept perfectly still, braced on his arms, until Atronis finally withdrew and shifted further back onto the bed._

_“Your slave is quite something,” the young magister panted, slumping against the pillows. “Very… persuasive. Perhaps I will reconsider the motion you put, after all.”_

_Danarius did not respond, did not even look in Atronis’ direction. He drew closer, until his lips were beside one sharp elven ear, one finger idly tracing the brands on Fenris’ throat. “You can kill him now,” he confided, a smile in his voice. “Neatly.”_

_Fenris reared back, whirling on the startled magister behind him._

_“Wha–” Before the young magister could speak, Fenris shoved him back against the mattress, forced his ghostly hand into his chest, and gripped his heart. Atronis stared up at him, gasping like a landed fish as his pudgy face turned from red to purple. He had been too ambitious, too obvious, and too naïve to think he had any real leverage over Fenris’ master._

_Fenris squeezed._

_The man’s hands clutched at Fenris’ wrist as he died, his spend running down the inside of Fenris’ thigh._

_Danarius smiled._

 

“Fenris?” Cullen said, pain evident even in a voice husky with sleep. “Fenris – you’re...”

Fenris stared around himself, disoriented in the blue-white light suffusing the room – Cullen’s room. Skyhold.

He was glowing, and his hand was –

He was wide awake the moment he realised he could feel the familiar roughness of bone beneath his fingertips, and snatched his hand back from where it had sunk into Cullen’s bicep. He heard the uncomfortable hitch of breath as his phased fingers passed out of Cullen’s flesh.

“Sorry,” Fenris said, lurching up to sitting. “Sorry.” He flexed his hands, willing his breathing to slow down, but he could not shake the sense of panic. The light from his brands stuttered and flickered, but did not fade.

“Hey – it’s all right.” Cullen sat up beside him, reaching out to hook his arm lightly around Fenris’ hip. “Really.” He bent his head to brush his lips against the light-flooded point of Fenris’ shoulder. With Cullen’s arm around him, Fenris felt like he could breathe again. His heart gradually slowed, and the lyrium quieted once more, leaving the room lit only by panels of moonlight from the narrow windows.

“Are you okay?” Cullen ventured, leaning forward to peer at Fenris’ face.

“Yes – just a dream.”

Cullen hesitated. “It wasn’t because of... what we did earlier, was it?”

“No,” Fenris said without hesitation, though he was unsure – but he would not let Danarius spoil anything else in his life. “Danarius never took me that way,” he said finally. It was still painful to speak of – painful to know it was still so close to the surface that he would dream of it. “Occasionally, he would… permit others to do so.”

Cullen’s arm tightened protectively.

“He was possessive of me, but he was also ambitious and – I was coveted,” Fenris almost spat the word, sour as it tasted. “A few times I was presented as a peace offering, but then…” He swallowed rhythmically against the tightness in his throat. What would Cullen think of him? “He would have me kill them. He took pleasure in it.” They were quiet another moment, still as they faced one another through the dark. Fenris couldn’t make out Cullen’s expression. “So unless you’re planning...”

He didn’t finish; Cullen shifted across so that he could pull Fenris fully into his arms, embracing him fiercely. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have made you speak of it.”

“It was a long time ago,” Fenris reasoned, though he knew that Cullen of all people would see through the words. Then he smiled faintly against the stubble on Cullen’s skin. “And I got to kill most of them – including Danarius.”

“It’s just as well,” Cullen said. “We’d have a long way to travel to hunt the bastard down.”


End file.
